coridanfandomcom-20200215-history
Kastani
History Kastani are the oldest species still alive and are rumored to be as old as the world itself. The origin of the first Kastani is steeped in mystery, not known even to the oldest and wisest of the scholars. A fae-like race, they have walked and ruled the world since time immemorial, but in the aftermath of the rapid expansion of human population, the lords of the land faded into obscurity. Despite their decline, the Kastani remain a strong influence in the politics of the world, and particularly in the United States. Notable Kastani in Garden City Coming Soon Characteristics The Kastani, being the oldest race, are just as varied as humans, perhaps even more so. They range from very human like in appearance to looking nothing like them at all. The most common difference comes out in the the shape and color of their eyes. Other often seen differences are fur, feathers, and so forth. Most use glamours to hide their true nature. The young do it out of vanity, wanting to fit in with the prolific humans. Biologically, the Kastani are very similar to humans. Pregnancies last 9 months, however, early development is much more rapid, the mother showing physical signs much sooner, within the first few weeks, rather than a month or more. The geographical region in which a child is born is directly linked to what gifts/abilities they might have. If they are born in a dry, arid climate would be more likely to be gifted with the ability to control fire and the heat might also give the gift of seduction. The parents of a Kastan also influence the skills of the child. Traits passed down through bloodline take a lot more training to master than the gifts from the planet but if mastered will be much more powerful Unlike werewolves and vampires, their rapid healing comes from the magic of their healers and they do not possess a natural healing ability. Not all Kastani are gifted with healing though most Houses have plenty of healers. Character Guidelines Players who want to create a Kastani in Coridan will need to heed the following guidelines. *All Kastani have a minimum of three non-human physical characteristics. :: These can include differently shaped or colored feaures, non-human skin, feathers for hair, etc. * While they are assumed immortal, they do eventually die of old age. Their life expectancy is ten times that of humans. :: Kastani reach physical maturity at the same rate as humans and then their aging is drastically reduced. They are not considered adults among their people until they have lived at least three centuries. *Kastani can only master one element. :: While the character does not have to have element (Air, Fire, Water, etc) based abilities, if they do they can only have one. *When exposed physically to iron a Kastani is greatly weakened. :: Contact with iron can make them as normal as a human so they avoid places with high concentrations of it. *Kastani can be turned into vampires but they can not be turned into werewolves due to lacking the gene that is mutated. :: When turned all nonhuman features of the Kastani become more prominent. Yellow cat eyes will become more of a gold. Their bodies do not decay as quickly as those of humans who are turned though.